1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving a braking performance in a vehicle, particularly a stability of vehicle posture in the sudden braking and a process for mounting such a tire onto the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet a social demand for more improving safety performances of the vehicle, ABS (antilock braking system or a system for preventing the wheels from locking in the sudden braking) tends to be mounted onto recent vehicles, whereby an action of avoiding danger can be carried out even in the sudden braking.
On the other hand, the braking performance of the vehicle is largely influenced by performance of the tire as a contact point between the road surface and the vehicle, so that various studies have been made for improving the braking performance in the tire. However, it is an actual state that the braking performance inherent to the tire does not reach to a satisfactory level including the stability of vehicle posture in the sudden braking.
Nowadays, there is increased a chance of running the vehicle at higher speed under a background that networks of expressways are advanced and the power of the vehicle is increased, so that it is strongly desired to develop tires capable of effectively preventing the change of the vehicle posture even if the sudden braking is carried out during the high-speed running.